In the case of transmissive optical components, such as light transmissive lenses and displays, solar light, illumination light, etc., are reflected from an interface that is in contact with air. This sometimes decreases a visibility. Hence, according to conventional technologies, a coating is applied to a surface of an optical component, and a moth-eye structure is provided on the surface in order to reduce reflection of light (see, for example, Patent Document 1).